


[Podfic] Pull me down sweet and low

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, D/s, Dominance, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of acidpop25's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/321470">Pull me down sweet and low</a></p><p> <em>Steve looks after everyone, but no one looks after Steve. No one except Bucky.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pull me down sweet and low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pull me down sweet and low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321470) by [acidpop25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25). 



> Thank you to acidpop25 for writing a great fic and giving me permission to record and to my beta, analise010, who is just lovely and amazing and supportive.

Cover: vassalady

Author: acidpop25

Reader: vassalady

Beta: analise010

Characters/Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers

Length: 5:40

Download Link (mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?7yp4kez04hm5fnv) (5.3mb)


End file.
